


Pączki are Always a Solution

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: — Однажды, — бормочет Скотт с полным ртом, — Однажды я получу от тебя этот рецепт.— Не-а, пока не женишься на ком-то из семьи, — отвечает Стайлз, слизывая пудру с нижней губы. —  И когда я говорю, что это секретный рецепт Стилински, я имею в виду — сверхсекретный.





	Pączki are Always a Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pączki are Always a Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028046) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



> Перевод польских выражений в всплывающих подсказках (наведите курсор на слово); временами Боромир улыбался, простите.

Стайлз потеряно жует pączek, сахарная пудра налипает на его губы. По ту сторону их расшатанного кухонного стола Скотт откусывает от своего и стонет, зажмурив глаза. Ерзая от неловкости на своём месте, Стайлз слегка краснеет и пялится на свой pączek.

— Однажды, — бормочет Скотт с полным ртом, — Однажды я получу от тебя этот рецепт.

— Не-а, пока не женишься на ком-то из семьи, — отвечает Стайлз, слизывая пудру с нижней губы. — И когда я говорю, что это секретный рецепт Стилински, то имею в виду — сверхсекретный.

— Приятель, я мог бы жениться на тебе ради этого рецепта, — заявляет Скотт, и Стайлзу приходится сдержать вздох, потому что — серьезно? Он бы женился на Скотте не задумываясь, если бы тот действительно попросил. Не то чтобы это когда-нибудь случится, ведь Стайлз совсем не его тип. Не такой великолепный и сильный, как Эллисон, или Кира, или Айзек, или Дэнни.

— Использовать меня так? — Возмущается Стайлз, притворно обижаясь и хватаясь за грудь. — Это вряд ли сработает. Моя babcia проверяет всех кандидатов, прежде чем раскрыть секрет, и она видит их насквозь, понимаешь?

— Твоя babcia любит меня, — парирует Скотт с ухмылкой, и, ладно, это правда. Честно, Стайлз понятия не имеет, почему Виолетта Стилински так привязалась к Скотту с первой же их встречи, но опять же — это Скотт. Практически невозможно не любить его, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

Или, знаете, _очень_.

— Да, она любила мою маму тоже, и тем не менее заставила отца ждать пять лет после женитьбы, прежде чем сказать ей, — протестует Стайлз, пытаясь игнорировать небольшое ощущение тяжести в груди, что появляется при упоминании его матери.

— Верно, но я знаю тебя дольше, — подчеркивает Скотт, и его голос звучит приглушенно из-за набитого pączek рта. — Значит ли это, что мне не придётся ждать так долго? 

— Понятия не имею, приятель, — фыркает Стайлз, слизывая немного сахарной пудры с пальцев. 

— Ох, в любом случае, моя мама застряла в Толуке в течение всего Дня благодарения, помогает моим старикам переехать, — говорит Скотт, возясь с остатками своего pączek. — И мне не хватит времени добраться до Мехико, так что я просто проведу праздники здесь.

— Что? Нет, Скотти, — хмурясь, протестует Стайлз. — Останься со мной и моим отцом. И если ты так уж хочешь выклянчить рецепт, babcia тоже приедет. 

— Я собираюсь получить этот рецепт, — заявляет Скотт, изгибая губы в озорной, слегка кривоватой усмешке. 

— Не сомневаюсь в тебе, — фыркает Стайлз. — А я ожидаю бриллиант в четыре карата. 

— Но я бедный студент, — отвечает Скотт, глядя на него широко распахнутыми, щенячьими глазами. — Единственное, что я могу подарить тебе — свою любовь.

Стайлз делает всё возможное, чтобы игнорировать тяжесть в груди, и закатывает глаза. 

* * *

Стайлзу _не_ нравится взгляд babcia, которым она награждает его и Скотта, когда они входят в дом в начале Дня Благодарения. Он не может объяснить, _почему_. Это не отталкивающий взгляд. На самом деле, она смотрит на них в полном восторге, но Стайлз почему-то ощущает себя не в своей тарелке.

— Przemuś! — приветствует она его, стискивая в объятиях настолько крепких, что он уверен — его ребра скрипят, несмотря на то, что она ниже его на целый фут и легче ровно наполовину. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

— Cześć, babciu, — сипит Стайлз, похлопывая её по спине. Скотт выглядит позабавленным, и приходится противостоять желанию показать ему язык. — Ты помнишь Скотта?

— Ох, да, ciacho, — с озорным блеском в глазах подтверждает она.

— Babcia! — вскрикивает Стайлз, краснея. — Не зови его так!

— Это правда, — весело отвечает она.

Стайлз смотрит свирепо, в то время как Скотт выглядит просто смущённым.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сдаётся она. — Tygrysku подойдёт?

— W porządku, — вздыхает Стайлз, принимая этот вариант, потому что знает: одолеть ее в споре он никогда не сможет. 

— Мама, ты позволишь мальчикам зайти в дом наконец? — слышит Стайлз голос отца.

— Tak, tak, — отвечает бабушка, пропуская его и Скотта в дом. — Раздевайтесь и помогите мне на кухне.

— Будет сделано! — отвечает Стайлз, таща Скотта за собой вверх по лестнице, подальше от babcia. Не то, чтобы он её не любил, но ещё немного, и она придумает как минимум ещё три прозвища для Скотта. 

— Итак, — ошеломленно подытоживает Скотт, когда они оказываются в комнате. — Как она назвала меня?

— По всей видимости, ты теперь её «тигрёнок», — отвечает Стайлз, опрокидываясь на спину на кровати и стараясь стонать не слишком сильно от выходок своей babcia.

— Ага, но до этого, — напирает Скотт, скидывая свои вещи рядом с кроватью. На самом деле, он будет спать внизу на диване вместо того,чтобы мотаться домой каждую ночь, но его вещи внизу просто загромождали бы комнату. 

— Ничего, — Стайлз пытается говорить небрежно.

— Приятель, это точно не ничего, — смеётся Скотт. — Ты выглядел по-настоящему смущённым. 

— Тьфу, ладно, — вздыхает Стайлз, сопротивляясь сильному желанию уткнуться лицом в кровать. — Технически, ciacho означает «красавчик», но может переводиться со сленга и как «горячий парень».

— Твоя бабушка считает меня горячим? — смеётся Скотт, и Стайлз посылает ему ненавидящий взгляд. 

— Пожалуйста, во имя любви Господа, заткнись, — ноет он, пытаясь игнорировать то, насколько привлекательным выглядит Скотт, развлекаясь за его счёт. 

— Должен ли я волноваться о том, что твоя бабушка пытается подкатить ко мне? — дразнится он, вынуждая Стайлза бросить подушку в его голову. 

— Если так, я отрекаюсь от неё, — ворчит Стайлз.

— Эй, не беспокойся, ты всегда будешь моим любимым Стилински, — отвечает Скотт. И несмотря на то, что его тон по-прежнему поддразнивающий, звучит он гораздо мягче, и это заставляет сердце Стайлза пропустить удар.

— Мы должны спуститься, — выпаливает Стайлз, поднимаясь с кровати. — Babcia наверняка теряет терпение. 

Если Скотт и замечает резкую смену темы, то никак это не комментирует.

* * *

— Итак, — говорит babcia во время ужина той ночью, и Стайлз готовится к худшему, потому что использованный ею тон не предвещает ничего хорошего. — Твой tata сказал мне, что вы двое, мальчики, живёте вместе.

— М-м-м, да, — подтверждает Стайлз, глядя на Скотта, пожимающего плечами, и выглядящего таким же смущенным, каким он ощущает себя. — Что такого?

— Przemuś, всё в порядке, — серьёзно отвечает babcia. — Ты не должен скрывать это от меня, потому что я такая старая. Нет ничего плохого в том, что он твой chłopak.

— Mój chłopak? — лопочет Стайлз, краснея. — Nie! Babcia!

Скотт, тем временем, выглядит сбитым с толку. 

Шериф пытается вклиниться:

— Мама...

— Нет необходимости нянчиться со мной, — протестует babcia, и выглядит при этом искренне расстроенной, чем застигает Стайлза врасплох. — У меня нет проблем с тем, что Przemuś полюбил другого мальчика.

— А-а, — неловко восклицает Скотт, сообразив, наконец, о чём речь.

— Он хороший мальчик! — восклицает babcia, указывая на Скотта, и Стайлзу больше всего хочется, чтобы земля под ногами разверзлась прямо сейчас и поглотила его. — Pracowity! Przystojny!!

— Миссис Стилински, мы не... — пытается вклиниться Скотт, выглядя напряженным, но его тон остаётся мягким и вежливым.

— Вы можете легально пожениться, — напирает Виолетта Стилински. — Почему вы не женитесь?

— Ну, они слишком молоды, — вмешивается шериф, и Стайлзу хочется обнять его прямо сейчас. 

— Я вышла замуж за своего mąż, когда мне было восемнадцать, — смеётся она, отмахиваясь от слов шерифа. — Они не слишком молоды.

Стайлз сопротивляется импульсу приложиться головой об стол и артикулирует Скотту: «Извини».

Остальная часть обеда проходит ненамного лучше. 

* * *

— Ух, прости за мою babcia, — вздыхает Стайлз, пока они готовятся лечь спать.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Скотт, стягивая футболку через голову. Стайлз быстро отводит взгляд. — Действительно лестно, что она считает меня достаточно подходящим для её Шеме... — как ты произносишь это?

— Даже не думай, — стонет Стайлз, старательно пялясь в потолок, чтобы уберечь свои глаза от вида переодевающегося в пижаму Скотта. — Ты не узнаешь глупое прозвище, которым меня называет babcia.

— Это круто, — парирует Скотт с усмешкой. — И я уже знаю, как написать твоё имя, пусть и не могу его произнести. 

— Приятель, ты правда считаешь нормальным то, что моя babcia считает, будто мы встречаемся? — спрашивает Стайлз, меняя тему. — Потому что я могу объяснить ей всё, если ты хочешь. Имею в виду, это, наверное, будет всё равно что самому себе зуб удалить, но я могу сделать это.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Скотт, и Стайлз поднимает взгляд, чувствуя, как кровать чуть проминается и Скотт садится рядом с ним. — Честно, я не так уж против всего этого. — Его губы изгибаются в улыбке. — Как думаешь, значит ли это, что теперь она даст мне рецепт pączki?

— О, я вижу, ты просто пользуешься ситуацией, чтобы украсть секретный рецепт семьи Стилински, — фыркает позабавленный Стайлз. — Я слежу за тобой. Но это не сработает в любом случае, потому что нам придётся провести в браке пять лет, прежде чем ты сможешь наложить лапу на рецепт. 

— Не знаю, может, моя сексуальность переубедит её, — смеётся Скотт.

— О боже, ты наконец перестанешь? — стонет Стайлз, хватая подушку и ударяя ею Скотта. — Посмотрим, позову ли я тебя на день благодарения вновь. 

— Чувак, то, что случилось сегодня, — возражает Скотт, похищая подушку у Стайлза. — Я смогу доставать тебя этим по крайней мере ещё год. 

— Ты ужасен, — Стайлз врёт, а Скотт просто смеётся.

На какое-то мгновение тишина повисает между ними, но неловкости нет. Стайлз полагает, что пора идти чистить зубы, но прежде чем он встаёт, Скотт говорит:

— Итак, я, вероятно, собираюсь остаться с тобой здесь этой ночью. 

— Что? Почему? — хмурясь, вопрошает Стайлз. 

— Имею в виду, твоя бабушка считает, что мы встречаемся, — поясняет Скотт, посылая многозначительный взгляд. — И если она застанет меня спящим в гостиной, она, вероятно, снова обвинит нас в том, что мы нянчимся с её чувствами.

— Тьфу, — стонет Стайлз, для разнообразия вжимая подушку в лицо.

— Как будто мы не делили кровать раньше, — пожимает плечами Скотт.

— Что ж, да, но мы не делали этого годами, — Стайлз умолкает. — Трезвыми, по крайней мере. Ты реально милый, когда пьяный.

— Ну, а ты _приставучий_ , — Скотт хрюкает от смеха, и Стайлз отодвигает подушку от лица, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Всё же в порядке с этим?

— Так долго, как я смогу занимать левую половину кровати, — вздыхает Стайлз, примиряясь с судьбой. Он просто надеется, что не проснётся утром со стояком в одной постели со Скоттом. Разговор выйдет неловким. 

— Конечно.

— Я иду чистить зубы, — оповещает Стайлз. Отчасти это действительно необходимо сделать, отчасти ему нужно немного приватности. Когда он закрывается в ванной, то со вздохом утыкается лбом в дверь. Плохо, что у него есть _чувства_ к Скотту, но ему казалось, что он скрывает их довольно хорошо. Очевидно, недостаточно хорошо, раз babcia заговорила об этом. 

Он чистит зубы медленно и пытается убедить себя, что не нарочно делает всё возможное, чтобы как можно дольше избежать необходимости делить одну кровать со Скоттом. Он просто тщательно заботится о здоровье зубов, вот и всё. 

В конце концов, придётся это пережить. Когда он возвращается из ванной, Скотт уже лежит, свернувшись под одеялом, играясь в телефоне. 

— Собираешься сидеть допоздна или лечь в постель прямо сейчас? — спрашивает Скотт, и мозг Стайлза замыкает на словах «лечь в постель прямо сейчас».

— М-м, я просто готовился ко сну, — отвечает Стайлз, всё еще неуклюже застыв в дверях спальни. — Долгий день, понимаешь? 

— Отлично, — отвечает Скотт, вспыхивая улыбкой, весь светясь от счастья. — Я думал о том же самом. Выключишь свет?

— Конечно, — Стайлз щелкает выключателем, и всё погружается в тень. Затем Стайлз осторожно пробирается через комнату и проскальзывает под одеяло с левой стороны кровати.

— Ночи, Стайлз, — бормочет Скотт.

— Ночи, Скотти, — отвечает он, смиряясь с тем, что до утра будет лежать на спине и пялиться в потолок. 

* * *

Когда Стайлз просыпается следующим утром, другая сторона кровати пуста. На секунду он испытывает что-то вроде печали, и это угнетает, но потом все приходит в норму. Лучше проснуться в пустой постели, чем распластанным по Скотту. 

Он неторопливо соскребает себя с кровати, ероша рукой растрёпанные волосы. Выйдя в коридор, он улавливает восхитительный аромат, доносящийся с кухни.

— Obudziłeś się! — говорит его babcia, когда он заходит на кухню. Он моргает, медленно переваривая смысл сказанного.

— Утро, — мычит Скотт, лишь ненадолго отводя взгляд от большого, пышного блинчика, который он готовит на плите. Он ловко переворачивает его, проверяя готовность, прежде чем открыть духовку и вытряхнуть панкейк со сковороды на тарелку внутри духовки, где лежит уже несколько других. 

— Twój tygrysek учит меня готовить панкейки, — говорит babcia Стайлза, ярко улыбаясь Скотту, отошедшему в сторону, чтобы позволить ей долить жидкого теста в кастрюлю на плите. — Потом я собираюсь учить его готовить pączki. 

— Что? — выпаливает Стайлз, глядя на нее с широко открытыми глазами. — Но...я...мы же еще не женаты!

— Przemuś, он сказал мне, что вы влюблены друг в друга с семи лет, — парирует Виолетта Стилински, поворачиваясь, чтобы погладить его по шее, словно ему до сих пор семь. — Я знала, что однажды буду учить его.

Стайлз вопросительно смотрит на Скотта, но тот старательно сосредоточен на переворачивании панкейков. Тем не менее, Стайлз не может не заметить, как кончики его ушей немного порозовели. Часть его хочет, чтобы Скотт покраснел потому, что действительно любит Стайлза, но он, скорее всего, просто смущен ситуацией.

В конце концов, он получит рецепт, как всегда и хотел.

Стайлзу поручено накрыть на стол, в то время как Скотт впечатляет babcia способностью переворачивать панкейк без лопаточки, подбрасывая его в воздух и снова ловя. Стайлз искренне надеется, что Скотт не позволит его babcia попробовать этот трюк: есть все основания полагать, что свою неуклюжесть он получил именно от нее.

В конце концов, его отец спускается вниз, воспользовавшись, по-видимому, возможностью поспать подольше. Стайлз считает, что он работает слишком усердно, но опять же, должно быть трудно всё время оставаться дома в одиночестве. 

— Скот и babcia готовят панкейки, — говорит Стайлз в качестве приветствия.

— Пахнет замечательно, — отвечает шериф, пробираясь к двери, чтобы раздобыть газету с веранды.

— А потом она собирается научить его делать pączki! — кричит Сайлз вслед, однако, когда шериф возвращается с газетой, то не выглядит впечатленным.

— Неужели? Думаю, давно пора, — отвечает он, и Стайлз изо всех сил безуспешно борется с изумлением. 

— Но Скотт и я не... — отвечает он, неловко затихая и понижая голос, и надеется, что babcia в соседней комнате не слышит.

— Стайлз, она не имеет ничего против. Я не против. Скотт тоже, — вздыхает шериф, усаживаясь за стол. — Он хороший парень, и он по уши влюблен в тебя. Он не отдалится, если это то, чего ты боишься.

Стайлз не вполне уверен, что сказать на все это.

Остаток утра проходи достаточно приятно. Панкейки восхитительны, что само собой разумеется, потому что у Скотта есть особый талант к приготовлению завтраков. (Хотя он ужасно готовит пасту. И Стайлз уверен, что сколол зуб в последний раз, когда пробовал съесть очередную попытку Скотта приготовить лазанью). 

Позже, он снова оказывается на кухне — готовит еду для ужина Дня Благодарения на следующий день. Он отправляет babcia за парочкой ингредиентов, которых недостаёт, и готовит салат, когда Скотт подбирается к нему. 

— Эй, — мягко начинает Скотт. — Извини за утро. Если тебе настолько некомфортно оттого, что твоя бабушка учит меня рецепту, я могу попросить её прекратить. Я знаю, что это семейная традиция, и вовсе не имел в виду...

— Приятель, всё в порядке, — вздыхает Стайлз, толкаясь плечом о плечо Скотта. — Это на самом деле не так уж важно.

— Не похоже на то, — парирует Скотт, хмурясь.

— Серьезно, всё в порядке, — отвечает Стайлз, возвращаясь к салату и пытаясь определить, сколько нарезанного миндаля добавить. — Имею в виду, ты практически член семьи. Глупо скрывать это от тебя только потому, что ты не в браке с кем-то из Стилински или не связан с нами кровным родством. 

— Да, — отвечает Скотт, но есть в его голосе что-то почти — почти тоскующее. — Мы братья. 

Стайлз кусает нижнюю губу, испытывая неудобство, потому что он чертовски уверен, что братья не должны думать друг о друге так, как он думает о Скотте.

— Отлично, раз с этим мы разобрались, я призываю тебя помочь мне приготовить суп из тыквы, — объявляет Стайлз, возможно, слишком очевидно меняя тему, но Скотт не комментирует это. На самом деле, он, похоже, испытывает такое же облегчение, что и Стайлз.

Они работают бок о бок в неторопливом темпе, и Стайлз думает, пусть он и не может быть со Скоттом в романтических отношениях, Скотт всё еще есть в его жизни. 

* * *

Стайлз продолжает работать над супом, когда babcia возвращается из магазина и решает, что настало время научить Скотта готовить pączki.

— Ты должен знать это своевременно, чтобы помочь Стайлзу приготовить их к Tłusty Czwartek, — настаивает она, роясь вокруг в поисках ингредиентов.

— Babica, это будет не раньше февраля***, — замечает Стайлз, не справившись с голосом – тон на порядок выше обычного.

— Ему нужно время попрактиковаться, — возражает она, вручая Скотту миску для смешивания. Стайлз закатывает глаза, но Скотт выглядит довольным. 

Стайлз сосредотачивается на кипящем супе, помешивая его вновь, но это не помогает отвлечься и он не может не обращать внимания на Скотта и babcia в другом конце кухни. По-видимому, она одобрят навыки Скотта в смешивании, но его навыки взбивания теста ославляют желать лучшего, и Стайлз вынужден подавить фырканье.

В конце концов, он заканчивает с супом и уступает им плиту, чтобы они могли начать жарить pączki. Скотт удивительно хорош в этом, несмотря на то, что Стайлз практически уверен: последняя попытка Скотта пожарить что-то едва не закончилась поджогом квартиры, когда он пытался приготовить картофельные спиральки на день рождения Стайлза. 

— Nie rób tego, — говорит babcia, ударяя его по руке, когда он пытается стащить pączek. — Подожди, пока остынут.

— Hej! — восхлицает Стайлз, слегка надувшись. — Но они вкуснее, когда горячие!

— Ты обожжешь язык, — настаивает она, и добавляет после паузы: — Но я уверена, что поцелуй твоего tygrysek всё исправит.

— Babcia! — пронзительно кричит Стайлз, но Скотт — Предатель — просто смеётся.

Требуются ещё две стелс-атаки, прежде чем его подпускают к pączek, и он стонет, когда берёт кусок свежего, тёплого теста.

— Jest świetne, — говорит он с полным ртом.

— Настолько хорошо? — усмехается Скотт, способный понять его невнятную речь без перевода.

— Невероятно, — соглашается Стайлз. — Я собираюсь съесть, типа, с десяток.

— Dobrze, — говорит babcia, тыкая его в живот. — Ты слишком тощий.

— Эй! — краснеет Стайлз. — Я сухощавый, ясно? Есть разница.

— Twój tygrysek тоже тощий, — продолжает она, поворачиваясь к хохочущему над Стайлзом Скотту, чтобы и его ткнуть. Скотт умолкает, и это лучшее воздаяние. 

— Мне казалось, что вчера ты назвала его ciacho.

— Tak, tak, но он все равно тощий, — ворчит babcia. — Надо найти твоего tata. Ему тоже не помешает есть побольше.

— Эй, ему разрешено не больше одного! — кричит Стайлз ей вслед. — Он умрёт слишком рано, если съест слишком много!

Стайлз уверен, что видит пренебрежительный взмах через плечо, что не сулит ничего хорошего здоровью его отца.

— Я и забыл, какое впечатление производит твоя бабушка, — говорит Скотт, когда она находится вне пределов слышимости.

— Она нечто, верно, — фыркает Стайлз, качая головой. — По крайней мере, мы получим pączki. 

— Да, — соглашается Скотт. Стайлз облизывает нижнюю губу, снимая налипшую сахарную пудру, и глаза Скотта отслеживают движение. 

Если бы Стайлз обращал внимание на что либо, кроме Скотта, он, вероятно, услышал бы шаги на лестнице. Вместо этого у него перехватывает дыхание, когда Скотт внезапно наклоняется и нежно целует его. 

Стайлз издает удивленный звук и его глаза закрываются, когда рот Скотта прижимается к его, но все заканчивается так же неожиданно, как и началось. 

Стайлз собирается спросить, что произошло, потребовать объяснений, но прежде Скотт шепчет: — Твоя бабушка смотрит.

Ох. Стайлз старается не выглядеть слишком расстроенным и в основном терпит неудачу; оглядываясь через плечо, он видит свою babcia, стоящую в дверном проеме и напоминающую кошку, поймавшую канарейку. 

— Babcia, — стонет он, отстраняясь от Скотта. 

— W porządku, — смеётся она. — Оставлю вас, влюбленных голубков, наедине. Я помню те времена, когда твой dziadek  и я были такими же.

— О боже, — стонет Стайлз, когда его babcia смеётся и возвращается в столовую. Стайлз слышит, как она говорит отцу что-то о необходимости выбраться из дома, и чувствует, что его лицо всё красное, когда она объявляет: — Твой tata и я собираемся сходить выпить кофе! Bawcie się dobrze!

Входная дверь захлопывается, и на мгновение в кухне воцаряется тишина.

— Они только что оставили нас одних, чтобы мы могли трахнуться? — разбивает тишину Скотт.

— Ага, — вздыхает Стайлз, изумляясь, почему каждый в этом доме живёт, кажется, для того, чтобы усложнить ему жизнь.

* * *

Проходит тридцать минут с ухода его babcia и отца, и всё, что Стайлз делает, это съедает три pączki, что, возможно, не соответствует представлениям бабушки о веселье, но ему действительно весело.

— Ладно, они правда вкусные, но я до сих пор не понимаю, куда они все помещаются, — смеётся Скотт, сканируя Стайлза взглядом. 

— Заткнись, у меня растущий организм, — бормочет Стайлз с полным ртом сладкого теста. — Как будто ты сам не съел четыре. 

— Всё ещё меньше, чем ты, — приподнимает бровь Скотт. Стайлз, как любой взрослый студент колледжа, просто показывает язык в ответ, прежде чем сделать очередной укус.

Он отвлекается на свой телефон на мгновение, всё еще жуя pączek. Когда он вновь смотрит на Скотта, тот пялится на него странным взглядом, который Стайлз не может распознать.

— Что? — сглотнув, спрашивает он, вырывая Скотта из транса.

— Ничего, просто у тебя здесь... — говорит Скотт, указывая на его рот. Стайлз морщит нос, а затем утирается тыльной стороной ладони.

— Порядок?

— Нет, просто... — Скотт наклоняется вперёд и использует рукав рубашки, чтобы стереть сахарную пудру с губ Стайлза. — Здесь.

Скотт не отстраняется немедленно, и Стайлз не может не смотреть на его губы, вспоминая, каково было ощущать их на себе менее часа назад.

— Стайлз...

Прежде чем Стайлз успевает подумать, что он творит, он наклоняется вперёд и прижимается к губам Скотта. Однако вместо того, чтобы ответить, поцеловать в ответ, Скотт остается неподвижным.

— Я... извини...я, — каркает Стайлз, отшатываясь.

— Твоей бабушки здесь нет, — замечает Скотт, звуча несколько ошарашенно.

— Нет, — соглашается Стайлз, краснея.

— Тогда почему? — ошеломленно спрашивает Скотт, пялясь на него с открытым ртом, и Стайлзу хочется плакать от того, как сильно он облажался. 

— Извини, я не должен был, я просто...

Стайлз заикается, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Скотта:

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло...

— Так значит, ты бы не хотел сделать это снова? — перебивает Скотт, в его голосе — разочарование. — Потому что если ты хочешь, я не буду против.

— Подожди, что? — удивленно приоткрывает рот Стайлз.

— Имею в виду, я безумно влюблен в тебя уже вечность, — продолжает Скотт удручённым тоном. — Я надеялся, что это не сделает наши отношения странными, потому что я знаю, что ты не...

— О, боже, иди сюда, — прерывает Стайлз и втягивает удивлённого Скотта в очередной поцелуй. Скотт застывает на секунду, но потом отвечает. Стайлз не может не издать тихий стон, посасывая нижнюю губу Скотта, зарываясь рукой в его волосы. Скотт охотно отвечает ему, но вскоре им приходится сделать перерыв, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Так значит..? — задыхается Скотт, алея щеками.

— И я был влюблен в тебя все это время, — отвечает Стайлз, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Скотта. — Не имею, блядь, ни малейшего понятия, как ты это пропустил.

— Мы идиоты, — шепчет Скотт, и Стайлз смеётся.

— Ага. Точно.


End file.
